


Jun

by thanatoskull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Osasuna, atsumu est l'oncle le plus responsable au monde (non), bokuaka sont mariés, légères mentions de drogue, osamu est un super daron, osamu travaille comme cuisinier dans un restaurant, un peu d'angst mais c'est surtout fluffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatoskull/pseuds/thanatoskull
Summary: Sept ans après leur rupture, Osamu, père célibataire d'une petite fille de trois ans, et Suna, sorti depuis peu d'un centre de désintoxication, se retrouvent dans un parc en plein dimanche après-midi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	Jun

Quand il atteint, essoufflé, la porte de son appartement, la première chose que voit Osamu est la nounou de dix-neuf ans à moitié endormie sur le canapé. Cette dernière se lève brusquement en l’entendant rentrer, arrange ses cheveux noirs d’un geste embarrassé et balance son sac sur son épaule.

−Elle dort depuis deux bonnes heures, j’attendais simplement votre retour…

−Désolé, murmure-t-il, encore haletant. Je voulais te prévenir de mon retard mais il y avait tellement de monde que j’avais même pas une seconde de libre pour attraper mon téléphone.

La jeune fille rit d’un ton assez bas en agitant la main droite.

−Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez toujours beaucoup de clients les jours de matches. D’ailleurs, j’ai vu que l’équipe de votre frère a gagné !

−Évidemment, ce sont les meilleurs. Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant, j’augmenterai ton salaire ce mois-ci.

−Oh, merci ! Bonne soirée monsieur Miya !

Et elle sort en lui adressant un dernier signe d’au revoir, le laissant seul dans la pièce.

Il soupire, ignore les messages excités d’Atsumu et monte les escaliers pour entrer le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Comme tous les soirs, sa fille ne bouge pas d’un cil, profondément endormie, tandis qu’il ne peut réprimer un sourire attendri. Il songe un instant à s’installer dans le fauteuil en face du lit et veiller quelques minutes, mais la dernière fois qu’il a fait ça, le sommeil l’a emporté et il a été réveillé le lendemain matin par les pleurs de l’enfant persuadée qu’il était mort.

Alors il tire légèrement la porte vers lui sans la fermer complètement, comme d’habitude, avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la salle de bain, prendre une longue douche brûlante et finir par s’effondrer dans son lit, terriblement épuisé par cette journée.

⸺⸻

−Jun, tu veux bien laisser ce chien tranquille ?

La petite fille grogne devant les propriétaires amusés, et trottine pour rejoindre Osamu.

−Papa, pourquoi on a pas de chien ?

−Parce que je suis trop occupé avec le restaurant et que t’es pas assez grande pour en prendre la responsabilité.

Il baisse les yeux vers elle pour se délecter de son expression offensée ; elle a hérité de son oncle cette incapacité à masquer ses émotions, ce qui la rend tout aussi amusante à taquiner.

−Je _suis_ grande !

−T'as trois ans et tu m’arrives même pas à la taille ; mais c’est pas grave, chérie, t'as d’autres qualités.

Elle fait la moue et il éclate de rire.

Ils ont profité du fait que ce soit son jour de congé pour faire leur balade au parc hebdomadaire, tradition vieille de deux ans.

Qu’il pleuve, vente ou neige, le dimanche est leur jour de balade au parc. C’est leur petit moment privilégié durant lequel ils en profitent pour se raconter leur semaine, mangent au bord de l’étang, parfois rencontrent des camarades de Jun ou aperçoivent au loin Atsumu et Sakusa débarquer avec quatre énormes glaces.

En ce lendemain de match, son frère est sûrement en train de regretter le nombre astronomique de verres qu’il a ingurgités hier soir pour fêter leur victoire. L’image d’Atsumu penché misérablement au dessus des toilettes tout en essayant de convaincre Sakusa de ne pas le mettre à la porte de leur appartement parce qu’il vomit le fait sourire.

Mais vu le temps ensoleillé, il ne serait pas surpris de croiser quelques camarades de sa fille.

Cette dernière profite qu’il se soit perdu dans ses pensées pour courir caresser un autre chien qui passait par là et se servir de son visage d’ange pour amadouer les propriétaires, une jeune femme et un homme caché sous une casquette sombre et des lunettes de soleil. Il soupire, exaspéré.

−Jun, bon sang !

Les trois autres se tournent vers lui tandis qu’il les rejoint en quatre grandes enjambées.

−Excusez ma fille, elle s’est développé une passion pour les chiens depuis approximativement deux heures.

La jeune femme, dont le visage lui semble légèrement familier, secoue la tête avec un immense sourire.

−Oh, il n’y a pas de mal ! Elle est vraiment adorable ! Tu peux jouer avec Akira aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, trésor… ou du moins, aussi longtemps que ton papa accepte.

Un regard suppliant de Jun plus tard, Osamu soupire.

−Reste dans mon champ de vision, fais attention à pas l’énerver et s’il commence à montrer le moindre signe d’agressivité, tu nous préviens immédiatement. C’est pas le chien de tonton Tsumu et Sakusa, celui-là te connaît pas.

−Oui, oui !

Elle s’empare d’un singe en peluche complètement déformé que lui tend gentiment la propriétaire et se déplace de quelques mètres pour se créer un petit espace de jeu.

C’est à cet instant que l’homme en face d’Osamu se décide à entrouvrir les lèvres.

−Alors comme ça, t'as vraiment un rejeton ?

Une voix légèrement éraillée.

Mais ce ton toujours aussi moqueur.

Osamu écarquille les yeux tandis que son interlocuteur retire ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette sombre.

−Suna ?

L'autre rit avant de cacher à nouveau ses traits tirés et ses cernes plutôt alarmantes derrière ses accessoires.

−En chair et en os.

Une fois la surprise passée, Osamu fronce les sourcils et place ses poings sur ses hanches.

−Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te prends pour une star de ciné ?

−Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux, et je suis plus à l'aise comme ça.

La jeune femme secoue alors la main entre eux pour attirer leur attention.

−Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes pour Rin, mais je vais aller surveiller les deux garnements, profitez-en pour discuter un peu.

Suna hausse les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

−Oh, oui, pardon. C'est Miya Osamu. Miya, voici Aoi, ma petite sœur.

Les lèvres de la dénommée Aoi s'ouvrent en un « o » parfait à l'entente du nom, puis elle pose brièvement une main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de s'élancer vers Jun et le chien.

Osamu la regarde quelques secondes puis, après s'être véritablement assuré que sa fille ne courre aucun danger, autorise ses épaules à se relâcher. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigent ensemble vers un banc en bois placé en face de l'étang et s'y laissent tomber d'un même mouvement.

Suna soupire, frotte ses cuisses avec les paumes de ses mains.

−Je voyais de temps en temps passer des photos de la petite sur les réseaux sociaux de ton frère qui se vantait d'être le meilleur oncle du monde, mais je savais pas vraiment s'il plaisantait ou pas.

−Il est très loin d'être le meilleur oncle du monde, il est carrément irresponsable et il a plus le droit de rester seul dans une pièce avec elle depuis le jour où il a failli la faire passer par la fenêtre en jouant à faire l'avion ! J'ai beaucoup plus confiance en Sakusa ! Il a généralement horreur des enfants, mais il a jamais tenté de tuer ma fille !

−Je me doute bien qu'il est dangereux, ricane son compagnon. Je ne savais juste pas s'il plaisantait en disant être oncle.

−Oh.

Osamu s'affale un peu plus, écrasé par l’ambiance soudainement plus lourde.

−Eh bien non, sur ce point, il plaisantait pas.

−Je vois ça. Qui a eu le malheur de devoir enfanter d'une nouvelle Miya ?

Derrière eux, les rires de leurs deux compagnes ainsi que les aboiements du chien éclatent, sans pour autant déranger les quelques canards s'aventurant presque à leurs pieds. Un nuage vient masquer les rayons solaires, mais Suna ne semble pas décidé à dévoiler son visage, et le sweat épais clairement trop grand qu’il porte n'est certainement pas adapté à la simple brise.

_Ce sont plus tes affaires, Samu. Tu t'es juré de plus t'occuper de lui le jour où vous avez rompu, il y a_ sept ans.

Il ravale un soupir, se passe une main dans les cheveux.

−Elle s'appelle Betty, c'est une américaine qui venait de s'installer au Japon quand je l'ai rencontrée. Le courant est tout de suite passé, à tel point qu'elle est tombée enceinte trois mois plus tard. Elle voulait absolument garder le bébé donc on s'est installés ensemble, et un an après la naissance de Jun, quand je suis rentré du restaurant, j'ai trouvé l'appartement vide de toutes ses affaires. J'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle depuis ce fameux soir.

Suna renifle, dédaigneux.

−Ça craint. La gamine est pas trop triste ?

−Non, ça fait déjà deux ans et elle a pas vraiment de souvenirs de sa mère, donc… je pense que ça va ; pour l’instant, du moins.

Quelques secondes s’écoulent en silence ; ils faisaient souvent ça, au lycée. Profiter simplement de la présence de l’autre, sans s’embarrasser de vaines tentatives de conversation.

Sauf que cette fois, c’est différent.

Parce qu’une question s’est enracinée dans l’esprit d’Osamu depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité.

Et qu’il ne sait pas s’il en veut plus à Suna ou à lui-même d’en être autant affecté.

−Hé.

Son compagnon ne tourne pas la tête vers lui, mais Osamu sait qu’il a son attention. Il a cette habitude de s’immobiliser totalement l’espace d’une demi-seconde ; on pourrait presque l’imaginer dresser l’oreille.

Alors il se lance.

−Pourquoi plus personne a de nouvelles de toi depuis quatre ans ? Tout ce que je sais, c’est que t’as quitté EJP du jour au lendemain et que même tes anciens coéquipiers savent pas pourquoi. T’as même disparu de tous les réseaux sociaux, tu répondais plus à personne. C’était…

_Inquiétant._

_Frustrant._

_Blessant._

−Inhabituel de ta part.

Suna ricane, marmonne un amer « donc on en est aux confessions ? » avant de soupirer.

Longuement.

−J’ai failli faire une overdose après une défaite, et si ma sœur ne m’avait pas trouvé… bref. Je suis allé en centre de désintoxication ; seul mon entraîneur était au courant, je l’avais supplié de n’en parler à personne, donc c’est cool qu’il ait vraiment tenu sa langue. Et j’ai passé ces quatre dernières années à enchaîner les séjours, je replongeais dès que je sortais ; mais là ça fait deux semaines que je suis sorti et j’ai touché à rien, donc Aoi est persuadée que ça va marcher, cette fois.

Osamu reste silencieux. Il n’a jamais connu Suna autrement qu’avec au moins un ou deux joints dans son sac, et dès qu’ils allaient en soirée, le jeune homme partait à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de se défoncer. Plus fort il trouvait et mieux c’était.

Osamu n’aimait pas beaucoup ces soirées.

Parce qu’il ne savait jamais comment Suna allait se comporter, en fonction de ce qu’il prenait.

Soit il devenait très doux et réclamait son attention en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et en marmonnant de petites déclarations

Soit il devenait encore plus sarcastique qu’habituellement, se montrait presque méchant avec lui et partait flirter avec d’autres personnes.

Et Osamu a plus d’une fois fini isolé dans la salle de bain pour éclater en sanglots tout en se haïssant d’en être aussi affecté.

En fait, Osamu _détestait_ ces soirées.

−J’imagine que tu te dis que c’est pas étonnant et que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que j’aille en centre, lâche soudain Suna d’un ton amer en l’arrachant à ses pensées.

Osamu prend le temps de s’étirer, soupirer et jeter un petit coup d’œil derrière eux pour s’assurer que sa fille s’amuse toujours avant de répondre.

−Je me dis pas que c’est pas étonnant, mais je suis plutôt soulagé que t’aies décidé d’arrêter.

−Rin ! les interrompt alors Aoi. Il faut rentrer, je dois bientôt partir au boulot !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautent, puis se relèvent d’un même mouvement pour rejoindre leurs compagnes. Jun, fatiguée d’avoir couru avec le chien, tend les bras vers son père qui s’accroupit pour lui permettre de s’accrocher à son cou ; elle repose sa tête sur son épaule et il lui caresse presque inconsciemment les cheveux tout en tentant d’ignorer la sensation du regard de Suna pesant lourdement sur eux.

⸺⸻

Atsumu pousse un bruyant soupir en posant avec violence son verre sur la table, faisant sursauter l’énorme berger allemand couché à ses pieds.

−Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ?

−Réveille Jun et je te jure que tu finiras enterré dans les bois, grogne Osamu.

Il s’affale un peu plus dans le canapé de son frère tandis que Sakusa semble regretter tous ses choix de vie pour sûrement la millième fois de la journée.

Après cette rencontre au parc, il n’a pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui et rester seul avec ses pensées ; alors il a déambulé presque d’instinct dans les rues pour frapper sans prévenir à la porte de l’appartement de son frère et son compagnon, a couché sa fille dans leur chambre et a élu domicile sur leur canapé pour raconter son après-midi.

−Pourquoi tu es aussi énervé ? soupire Sakusa. Il ne voulait pas ébruiter sa situation, je ne vois absolument pas le mal qu’il y a à ça.

Atsumu éclate d’un rire dégoulinant de mépris.

−Ça se voit que t’étais pas là à l’époque où ils étaient ensemble. Ce… ce fils de chien a pourri la vie de Samu au lycée et…

−Il ne m’a pas _pourri la vie_ , le coupe brusquement son frère, et à moi aussi il m’arrivait de faire de la merde, j’étais vraiment pas le meilleur copain du monde.

−T’as enchaîné les crises de panique tous les soirs pendant des semaines ! Il t’appelait complètement défoncé en plein milieu de la nuit et crois pas que je t’entendais pas chialer comme une merde au téléphone, hein ! J’ai même une fois dû te casser la gueule pour t’empêcher d’aller le voir alors que t’étais en panique totale !

−Il s’était retrouvé dans une soirée avec des inconnus plus vieux, ça pouvait être dangereux !

−C’est. Pas. Ton. Putain. De. Problème !

−Ça l’était à l’époque !

−Ok, ça suffit, s’interpose Sakusa en tirant Atsumu par le col de son tee-shirt, Osamu, tu devrais remercier les dieux que ta fille ait le sommeil aussi lourd et _toi_ , rajoute-t-il en s’adressant à son compagnon, tu te calmes. J’ai compris, Suna a fait beaucoup souffrir ton frère il y a plusieurs années, mais plein de choses ont changé, depuis, non ?

−J’aime pas le fait qu’il soit revenu comme une fleur et…

−Il n’est pas revenu comme une fleur, ils se sont croisés au parc par hasard. C’est différent.

−Et s’il cherchait à le récupérer pour…

−Alors je pense qu’Osamu est assez grand pour savoir tout seul ce qu’il veut.

Ils se tournent alors vers le concerné qui se contente de hausser les épaules, renfrogné. Depuis qu’il a Jun, il s’efforce d’être un bon père et donc de réfléchir à toutes les décisions qu’il prend. Il ne fait plus rien sans avoir d’abord pensé aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur sa fille, alors évidemment qu’il est capable de décider ce qui est le mieux pour sa famille.

⸺⸻

_Miya Osamu [22h07] : Un repas préparé par l’un des meilleurs cuistots du Japon dimanche soir, ça te tente ?_

_Suna Rintarō [23h46] : K._

⸺⸻

Tout est prêt.

L’appartement est rangé

La table est dressée

Le repas est chaud

Jun regarde sagement un programme pour enfants à la télévision

Et lui a même eu le temps de se changer.

Il ne manque que l’invité.

Osamu se frotte les mains en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce principale, nerveux. Il en a peut-être trop fait, ou si ça se trouve Suna lui posera un lapin, et Atsumu ne doit jamais apprendre qu’il l’a convié à dîner sinon il le tuera.

−Papa, ça a toqué.

Il sursaute, se passe les doigts dans les cheveux pour se donner un peu de courage, et se dirige vers la porte en faisant signe à sa fille d’éteindre la télévision.

Devant lui est planté Suna, sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil dans une main et une bouteille de vin dans l’autre.

−Je suis surpris que tu m’aies invité, lâche-t-il simplement.

Osamu s’empare de la bouteille pour lui permettre d’enlever ses chaussures et son manteau, et l’entraîne à l’intérieur.

−On a pas eu le temps de trop parler la dernière fois, et je sais pas, je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de dîner ensemble.

Suna se contente d’acquiescer.

Il semble toujours sortir de sa propre tombe mais les traits de son visage paraissent tout de même un peu plus doux, même si c’est sûrement lié à l’éclairage de la pièce. Ils s’attablent tous les trois d’un accord tacite, et les premières secondes sont…

Éprouvantes.

Osamu pourrait se liquéfier de nervosité et Suna n’a pas vraiment l’air plus à l’aise.

Après tout, leur rupture ne s’est pas faite sans cris ; ils avaient passé une bonne heure à se hurler dessus, Osamu sortant enfin tout ce qu’il gardait pour lui depuis deux ans et Suna se défendant de la seule façon qu’il connaissait, avec cruauté, avant de sortir en trombes de la maison des Miya sous le regard méprisant d’Astumu.

Osamu avait passé le reste de la soirée à s’étouffer dans ses propres larmes.

Et les revoilà, sept ans plus tard, l’un avec un enfant et l’autre tentant de guérir de toutes ses addictions.

Sakusa a raison, plein de choses ont changé.

Il prend une – longue – gorgée de vin, se racle la gorge.

−Tu comptes reprendre le volley quand t’iras mieux ?

Suna soupire, les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

−J’aimerais, et l’entraîneur m’envoie régulièrement un message pour me rappeler que je peux revenir dès que je me sens prêt, mais j’ai plus touché un ballon depuis quatre ans, alors l’idée que je puisse avoir tout perdu m’agace et me décourage par avance.

−Tu peux t’entraîner avec papa et moi, intervient innocemment Jun tout en jouant avec sa fourchette, on est super forts donc on pourra t’aider, même que la dernière fois avec papa et tonton Omi on a gagné contre tonton Tsumu, Hinata et Bokuto.

L’invité grimace involontairement à ces mots.

−Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais c'est gentil de proposer.

La petite fronce les sourcils, pose sa fourchette pour attraper son verre à deux mains et boire trois grosses gorgées avant de s’essuyer la bouche avec le dos de sa main droite.

−Pourquoi c’est pas une bonne idée ?

−Parce qu’il s’entend pas vraiment avec tonton Tsumu, marmonne Osamu.

−Pourquoi ?

−Pour rien ! Des histoires de lycée, c’est tout. Mange, maintenant.

Elle s’apprête à répliquer quand le téléphone de son père se met à sonner dans sa poche ; il le sort et se lève de table en s’excusant brièvement, puis s’isole dans le couloir.

−Ouais ?

−Miya ! s’écrie la voix affolée de Murata à l’autre bout de la ligne. Je sais que c’est ton jour de congé et je suis terriblement désolé, mais Ono et Ishida sont tous les deux malades et on a un monde fou, on ne s’en sort plus, est-ce que…

−C’est pas vrai, grogne-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son collègue. Il y a vraiment personne qui peut dépanner ?

−Non, t’es notre dernier espoir. Je sais que c’est compliqué avec ta situation, mais…

−Attends trois secondes.

Il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille, retourne dans la pièce principale pour croiser le regard curieux de ses compagnons.

−Ils ont besoin de moi au resto, lâche-t-il, je déteste faire ça mais je dois appeler en urgence la nounou de Jun en priant pour qu’elle puisse venir ; Suna, je suis vraiment désolé de couper court au repas alors que c’est moi qui t’ai…

−Je peux le faire, moi, le coupe le jeune homme.

−Hein ?

−Garder la petite. Je peux le faire. Ne va pas déranger ta nounou alors qu’on est dimanche et qu’il est presque vingt heures.

Le regard d’Osamu a dû se faire involontairement méfiant, car Suna soupire longuement.

−Si tu veux vérifier les poches de mon pantalon et de mon manteau, tu peux ; tu ne trouveras que mon portefeuille, mes clefs et un paquet de cigarettes industrielles, mais je t’en voudrais pas, je comprends que tu sois pas rassuré.

−Non, c’est bon. Je te fais confiance.

_Je te fais confiance._

À partir de quel moment n’a-t-il plus été capable de lui adresser ces simples mots ?

À partir de quel moment n’arrivait-il même plus à les _penser_ ?

Ce soir, ce qu’il s’est passé sept ans auparavant lui paraît remonter à une éternité.

Ce soir, juste ce soir, il a envie de croire à nouveau en ces simples mots.

_Je te fais confiance._

Il rapproche le téléphone de son oreille tout en courant dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac.

−Je suis là dans quinze minutes.

Puis il retourne au salon, embrasse sa fille sur le front, indique à Suna que tous les numéros d’urgence sont accrochés sur le réfrigérateur, enfile un manteau, des chaussures et sort précipitamment de l’appartement tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait bien trop étrange qu’il vient de laisser son enfant et son ex du lycée seuls chez lui pour la soirée.

⸺⸻

Il est minuit et demi quand Osamu quitte enfin le restaurant, écrasé par la fatigue. Il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de vérifier toutes les dix minutes que Suna ne lui ait pas envoyé un message pour lui annoncer la mort ou l’enlèvement de Jun sous les gentilles railleries de ses collègues, qui malgré tout se sont plusieurs fois extasiés du fait qu’il ait pu trouver quelqu’un pour garder sa fille aussi rapidement.

Il n’a pas osé répondre qu’il était en plein dîner avec une vieille connaissance, parce que ces mêmes collègues auraient passé quatre heures à culpabiliser de l’avoir arraché à un possible rendez-vous galant.

Il se fige soudain, les yeux écarquillés ; hors de question de penser à Suna et lui dans un contexte de rendez-vous galant.

Seulement, quand il ouvre la porte de son appartement et qu’il trouve Jun et Suna assis l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé, profondément endormis, son cœur rate quelques battements.

Il pose son sac, retire ses chaussures et son manteau, marche le plus discrètement possible vers eux pour secouer légèrement Suna, qui papillonne légèrement des paupières en se réveillant ; Osamu place son index devant ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit avant de prendre Jun dans ses bras le plus précautionneusement possible et la transporter dans sa chambre ; c’est à peine si elle bouge quand il la dépose dans son lit. Pour une fois, il ferme totalement la porte, et revient s’asseoir à côté de son compagnon.

−Merci d’avoir veillé sur elle.

−C’était pas un souci, vraiment. Elle est cool. Et elle était très contente de voir de vieilles photos de toi ; elle n’était même pas au courant que t’as eu les cheveux gris pendant plusieurs années. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies encore de la crédibilité à ses yeux, désolé.

Osamu repose l’arrière de son crâne contre le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux, sans parvenir à camoufler un léger sourire.

−Je suis censé être un père responsable qui encourage pas sa fille de trois ans à se teindre les cheveux. Et rassure-toi, cette insolente n’a jamais eu le moindre respect pour moi, elle passe trop de temps avec son oncle pour ça. D’ailleurs, j’ai l’impression qu’elle lui ressemble plus qu’à moi, et c’est assez vexant.

Il entend Suna frotter les paumes de ses mains contre ses cuisses.

−Je ne trouve pas, moi. Au contraire, ce soir c’était comme être face à une mini-toi. Mais sérieusement… tu t’en sors bien. En tant que père, je veux dire.

−Je fais de mon mieux, réplique-t-il simplement.

Ils restent plusieurs secondes dans un silence tranquille.

Sincèrement tranquille, cette fois.

Comme avant.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un murmure parvienne à ses oreilles, sans pour autant éclater la bulle qui s’est doucement formée autour d’eux.

−Je suis désolé.

Il n’ouvre pas les yeux.

Il ne veut pas les ouvrir.

Comme les matins durant lesquels on cherche à tout prix à rester un peu plus longtemps dans son rêve.

Il a peur que tout disparaisse s’il retrouve la vue.

−Je sais que c’est pas une excuse valable, continue son compagnon, je sais que ça sert à rien que je te dise que j’étais jamais vraiment dans mon état normal, à l’époque, et je sais qu’il n’y a aucune raison que tu me pardonnes après toutes ces années, mais je tiens quand même à te présenter mes excuses.

−Ça va, l’important c’est que t’ailles mieux aujourd’hui, on s’en fout, du reste.

−On devrait pas s’en foutre, tu faisais tellement pour moi et je t’ai jamais remercié d’être là. À la place, je te blessais presque quotidiennement.

−Tu m’as remercié ce soir, en t’occupant de Jun. T’as même pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi.

Il sent sa tête s’alourdir et basculer sur l’épaule de son compagnon, vieux réflexe qui semble tenace.

−Miya.

−Hm ?

Deux secondes d’un silence hésitant.

−Merci de m’avoir invité.

Il sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.

−De rien.

−Tu t’endors.

−N’importe quoi.

⸺⸻

Il s’est, effectivement, endormi.

Du moins, s’il en croit le réveil qui sonne furieusement dans sa chambre.

Il se redresse en baillant pour s’étirer, et remarque alors deux choses.

La première, un plaid qu’il ne se souvient pas avoir attrapé est gentiment étalé sur ses jambes.

La deuxième, Suna n’est plus là.

Osamu se lève difficilement, traîne des pieds jusqu’à sa chambre afin d’éteindre ce fichu réveil, se douche le plus rapidement possible malgré son esprit embrumé, prépare le petit déjeuner de sa fille et se décide finalement à aller réveiller cette dernière.

Jun, bien plus reposée que lui, raconte en détails la soirée passée avec Suna tandis qu’il la fait manger, la débarbouille et l’habille sans qu’elle ne cesse de parler.

Elle en parle encore quand, douze minutes plus tard, ils arrivent devant l’école.

−C’est super, chérie, mais garde le reste pour ce soir, d’accord ?

L’enfant acquiesce et le salue joyeusement avant de courir retrouver l’un de ses camarades qui l’appelait depuis trente bonnes secondes. Osamu attend encore quelques minutes devant l’école, comme d’habitude, et ne se décide à partir qu’une fois s’être assuré que Jun soit bien entrée dans le bâtiment.

−Myaa-sam !

Il prend une grande inspiration, absolument pas certain d’être suffisamment réveillé pour faire face au boulet de canon élancé vers lui.

Bokuto esquive de justesse deux enfants et s’arrête devant lui, regardant tout autour d’eux.

−Jujun est pas là ?

−Je viens de la poser, je m’apprêtais à repartir. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?

−Keiji m’a envoyé déposer des papiers à l’agence d’adopti… et c’est censé être un secret, ajoute le jeune homme en se plaquant une main sur le visage. Ne le répète à personne, s’il te plaît !

Osamu hausse un sourcil.

−Il s’attendait vraiment à ce que tu arrives à garder quelque chose pour toi ?

Bokuto fait la moue, triture machinalement son alliance.

−Ça fait un mois qu’on a pris notre décision et je l’ai dit à personne, c’est juste qu’en allant à l’agence j’ai, genre… _vraiment_ compris que tout ça est réel, alors je panique un peu. Imagine, on se révèle être les pires parents du monde, ou on a un enfant qui nous déteste, ou…

−Bokuto, le coupe Osamu en soupirant, ouvre grand les oreilles parce que je le dirai qu’une fois. S’il y a bien un couple que je connaisse qui soit prêt à avoir un enfant, c’est le tien. Sérieusement, vous étiez mariés avant même que tu te décides à lui passer la bague au doigt. Tous les gamins t’adorent, et je pense qu’à ce jour, personne doute des capacités de Keiji à gérer un enfant, aussi capricieux soit-il. Donc vraiment, t’as aucune raison d’avoir peur.

Son compagnon écarquille les yeux tandis qu’un immense sourire fend son visage en deux.

−Alors ça, s’exclame-t-il, c’est gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais ! Merci Myaa-sam, je dois me dépêcher d’aller à l’entraînement mais merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Tu passeras le bonjour à Jujun de ma part, à plus !

Et il s’enfuit en courant sans attendre la moindre réponse, aussi brutalement qu’il est arrivé.

Osamu prend tranquillement la direction de son appartement en imaginant ce que sera désormais le futur de leur petit cercle avec la venue d’un nouveau bébé. Au mieux, Jun s’auto-désignera grande sœur, au pire elle piquera des crises de jalousie les premiers mois. Atsumu multipliera le nombre de photos sur ses réseaux au plus grand plaisir de ses fan girls, Sakusa devra le supporter, et Hinata… il recommencera sûrement à tenter de convaincre Kageyama d’adopter à leur tour alors que leur relation doit rester secrète étant donné qu’ils jouent dans des équipes rivales ; ils ont carrément dû signer un contrat avec la fédération stipulant qu’ils n’ont pas le droit de se marier avant la fin de leurs carrières respectives.

L’incident remonte à deux ans, mais toute l’équipe des MSBY parle encore de la fois où leur capitaine, Meian, a passé un savon pendant plus d’une heure à Hinata pour avoir débarqué – en retard – dans une entrevue très importante avec un gros journal sportif en portant un sweat des Schweiden Adlers aux nom et numéro de Kageyama. Depuis ce jour, Meian garde toujours dans son sac une veste de rechange au cas où Hinata ferait à nouveau une erreur de la sorte.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Osamu prend enfin le temps de se poser pour boire un café.

Et remarque alors qu’un papier l’attend sur la table.

_« Tu dors encore et j’avais honnêtement pas envie de te réveiller alors je pars comme un voleur, désolé, mais j’ai rendez-vous avec mon psy à neuf heures et c’est à l’autre bout de la ville. Mais ça m’a fait plaisir de passer ce reste de soirée avec toi, sincèrement._

_Et en passant, sache que ta fille m’a plusieurs fois proposé de faire du volley avec vous, elle semblait plutôt déterminée à ce que ça se fasse. »_

Un involontaire sourire nostalgique se dessine sur ses lèvres ; au début de leur relation, Suna avait pour habitude de glisser des mots dans son sac à la place de lui envoyer des messages. Souvent, c’était pour lui donner rendez-vous, mais parfois c’était simplement des blagues qu’il avait entendu ou des dessins stupides pour le faire rire.

Et ça marchait à chaque fois.

⸺⸻

Jun trottine devant lui tandis qu’ils traversent le parc pour atteindre le petit terrain de volley ; elle a passé la semaine à le supplier d’aller jouer mais n’a pas insisté quand il lui a informé que cette fois, il n’y aurait pas le quatuor infernal avec eux. Il n’a pas précisé la raison, mais il est presque certain qu’elle a immédiatement compris.

Sa théorie se confirme quand elle se met soudainement à courir en criant « Sunaaaaa ! » de sa petite voix aiguë.

Osamu le voit sourire légèrement sous sa casquette sombre, et devine son regard posé sur lui derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

−Salut, murmure-t-il simplement de sa voix éraillée.

Pour toute réponse, Osamu lui lance la balle.

−On commence par de simples passes, et si tu le sens, tu pourras montrer à Jun tes supers contres.

−J’ai pas joué depuis quatre ans, Miya, et tu veux même pas savoir à quel point ma condition physique s’est dégradée, t’en ferais un malaise. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de réussir à contrer ta fille.

−Elle a trois ans, elle fait le quart de ta taille et pour l’instant le filet est baissé au niveau minimal ; un mourant serait capable de la contrer. C’est moi que tu contreras, pas elle.

−T’es sérieux ?

−Oui. Fais-moi une passe.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Osamu s’envole pour frapper la balle qui part s’écraser au milieu du terrain adverse sous le cri admiratif de sa fille.

−À moi ! s’exclame-t-elle en se mettant à la place de son père. Suna, à moi !

Osamu recule de quelques pas pour se retrouver derrière son compagnon.

−Fais-lui une passe assez basse, ses jambes sont pas encore bien habituées à sauter.

L’autre acquiesce et envoie la balle.

Jun s’élance, pousse sur ses pieds et frappe, dans une imitation parfaite de son père.

−C’est bien une Miya, ça, grogne Suna en regardant la balle atterrir de l’autre côté du filet.

Ils alternent encore quelques tours jusqu’à ce que Jun en ait marre et décide de voir Suna contrer.

−Je fais passeur, lâche-t-elle d’un ton excessivement sérieux, comme ça vous pourrez vous battre entre grands.

Osamu hausse les épaules.

−Comme tu veux ; on remonte le filet de quelques crans, alors.

Suna finit enfin par enlever ses lunettes et sa casquette, puis se place en face d’Osamu, les yeux rivés sur lui.

−Si je rate et que tu te moques, je montrerai à la petite toutes les photos que j’ai choisi de garder pour moi la dernière fois parce qu’elles sont trop embarrassantes.

−Si tu rates, ce sera pas parce que t’es nul mais parce que je suis trop fort, donc je me moquerai pas.

Suna se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Quand il frappe une première fois, Osamu fronce les sourcils.

−Tu m’as fait quoi, là ?

−Je te l’ai dit, réplique sèchement son compagnon, j’ai tout perdu.

−Non, non, non, t’as même pas essayé ! Je t’ai vu faire juste semblant de sauter !

−Parce que c’était couru d’avance, je l’ai su au moment où la petite t’a fait une passe.

Osamu serre les dents, recule de quelques pas.

−Chérie, recommence. Et Rin, _contre-moi_.

Suna écarquille les yeux une fraction de seconde, déstabilisé, avant de se courber légèrement vers l’avant, les genoux pliés, les coudes écartés, les mains devant le visage et le regard concentré.

C’est en le voyant ainsi qu’Osamu est tombé amoureux la première fois, quand ils venaient d’entrer au lycée.

Et c’est quand la balle retombe de son propre côté, qu’il entend Jun hurler « t’as contré papa ! » et qu’il le voit atterrir et regarder les paumes de ses mains d’un air surpris qu’Osamu comprend que ses sentiments n’ont jamais vraiment disparu.

Sept ans après leur rupture, il est toujours amoureux de Suna Rintarō.

Quelle plaie.

⸺⸻

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Sakusa hausse un sourcil.

−Ton frère est chez les Bokuto, il rentrera sûrement tard.

Tout en se reculant de trois pas pour les inviter à entrer.

−Tant mieux, c’est toi que je voulais voir.

−Je peux jouer avec le chien ? s’enquiert Jun en se faufilant entre leurs jambes.

−Heu… ouais, bien sûr, mais allez dans le jardin, ton oncle a failli renverser une étagère la dernière fois qu’ils ont joué à l’intérieur. Qu’est-ce que je te sers ? ajoute Sakusa à l’intention d’Osamu.

−Une bière, s’il te plaît.

Il prend place sur le canapé tandis que son hôte lui tend une bouteille fraîchement ouverte et s’assied sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

En jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la pièce, Osamu remarque qu’elle est si propre qu’elle sortirait presque d’un magazine et que ça sent le désinfectant, comme toujours ; en repensant à son frère qui, quand ils habitaient encore chez leurs parents, laissait traîner tous ses vêtements – propres comme sales – un peu partout et passait un coup rapide d’aspirateur seulement quand Osamu en avait marre de s’occuper seul du ménage et refusait de le laisser entrer dans leur chambre tant qu’Atsumu ne se présentait pas avec l’aspirateur dans les mains, il se demande comment le jeune homme a réussi à convaincre Sakusa de prendre un appartement avec lui.

Au moins, à présent, son frère doit savoir tenir une maison.

−Alors ?

La voix de son ami l’arrache brusquement à ses pensées, et lui rappelle la raison de sa présence. Alors il se racle la gorge, et tente d’ignorer ce poids qui lui écrase l’estomac depuis plusieurs heures ; ce n’est vraiment pas l’endroit ni le moment d’être malade alors qu’il est sur le canapé de son presque beau-frère mysophobe. 

−C’est au sujet de Suna, tu sais, mon ex du lycée. Je peux pas en parler à Tsumu, parce que… enfin, t’as vu comment il a réagi la dernière fois.

Sakusa ricane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

−En effet. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de t’être d’une grande aide non plus, je vous connaissais à peine à l’époque.

−Justement, ça fait que t’as un point de vue extérieur à tout ça et c’est vraiment ce dont j’ai besoin. Je l’ai invité à dîner dimanche dernier, et bon j’ai eu une urgence au resto donc je l’ai laissé garder Jun toute la soirée, et…

−Tu as _quoi_?

Il fronce les sourcils, boit une gorgée de sa bière avant de poser la bouteille sur la table basse en faisant de son mieux pour camoufler une grimace ; le poids sur son estomac ne fait que s’alourdir.

−Comment ça j’ai quoi ?

−Tu as laissé un type que tu n’as pas vu depuis sept ans passer une soirée entière seul avec ta fille ? Je ne me suis pas attaché à cette enfant pour que tu joues comme ça avec sa vie !

Osamu écarquille les yeux, avant de sourire.

−Tu t’es attaché à Jun.

−Ce n’est pas le sujet, grogne son ami, ça aurait vraiment pu être dangereux.

−Je sais, mais… j’avais confiance. Et tout s’est très bien passé, quand je suis rentré on est restés un moment sur le canapé, il s’est excusé pour tout ce qu’il m’a fait, et tout à l’heure on a joué quelques heures au volley, tous les trois.

−Comme une petite famille, raille Sakusa.

Qui plisse les yeux quand la seule réaction de son invité est de baisser honteusement la tête.

−C’est de _ça_ dont il s’agit, comprend-il, tu es retombé amoureux de lui. Osamu, tu es conscient que c’est peut-être simplement ton inconscient qui projette les bons souvenirs que tu as gardé de votre relation sur celui qu’il est aujourd’hui ?

−C’est ce que je me suis dit sur le moment, rétorque Osamu, mais j’ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant notre après-midi et, même si je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments en le regardant jouer, c’est que des nouvelles choses qui me plaisent. Genre… il est vraiment gentil avec Jun, elle est complètement folle de lui. Il est moins dans la provocation, aussi, et est plus ouvert à la discussion. Il… je saurais pas comment expliquer, il a pris en maturité, sûrement à cause de ce qu’il lui est arrivé ces dernières années, un peu comme quand je me suis retrouvé à gérer tout seul un foyer il y a deux ans.

Sakusa soupire.

−Je vois. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

−Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu te voir ? J’en ai absolument aucune idée. Et comme t’es la personne la plus réfléchie de mon entourage, il y a qu’à toi que je peux demander conseil.

−Là-dessus, je suis totalement d’accord. Je suis entouré d’imbéciles.

Osamu ne prend pas la peine de relever l’insulte sous-entendue, préférant faire mine de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

−Tout ce qui m’importe depuis trois ans est le bonheur de Jun, soupire-t-il, et même si on est très heureux tous les deux et que j’échangerais ma place pour rien au monde, je commence à penser que s’il y avait quelqu’un avec moi, genre pour m’aider à l’élever, pour partager des moments importants de sa vie ou juste… je sais pas… pour être avec moi, ce serait… qu’est-ce qui te prend, c’est quoi ce sourire débile que tu me fais, là ?

Face à lui, Sakusa tente alors de camoufler le retroussement de ses lèvres avec sa main gauche, en vain.

−Tu as le droit de vouloir un partenaire, tu sais. Et si en plus il s’entend bien avec Jun, je ne vois pas ce qui t’empêche d’essayer.

Il n’y a pas moins de mille raisons. Il en a la migraine rien que d’y penser.

Ou peut-être qu’il a mal à la tête parce qu’il est vraiment malade.

−Tsumu ? La très probable non-réciprocité de mes sentiments ? L’énorme différence entre passer quelques heures avec un enfant et devenir son beau-père ?

−Ton frère est un abruti qui veut simplement te voir heureux ; il finira par changer d’avis sur Suna. Je ne peux pas savoir si tes sentiments sont réciproques, mais je pense qu’il y a une grande chance qu’ils le soient, d’après ce que tu m’as raconté, en tout cas. Mais je suis d’accord pour le dernier point. Ce n’est pas une chose anodine, il faudra en discuter avec lui.

−Quelle bonne idée, raille le jeune homme, je vais l’appeler tout de suite et lui dire eh salut tu te sens de devenir le beau-père de ma fille alors que t’es sorti de centre de désintoxication il y a tout juste un mois ?

−Pas ce soir, évidemment, s’exaspère son ami, je te dis simplement que si un jour tu décides de tenter ta chance, il sera important d’aborder le sujet.

Osamu souffle bruyamment en se passant une main dans les cheveux ; il est venu chercher des conseils, mais il ne parvient pas à se détendre. Son poids sur l’estomac s’alourdit et sa migraine s’empire. Il a…

−Peur.

Il sursaute, plante son regard perdu dans celui, presque compatissant, de Sakusa.

−Tu as peur, répète son ami, tu as cette même expression que ton frère avait les trois semaines qui ont précédé sa confession.

−Je…

Il soupire. Sa bouche est terriblement sèche, mais il sent qu’il va vomir s’il prend la moindre gorgée de bière.

−D’accord, j’ai peut-être un peu peur. Parce que je peux pas m’empêcher d’imaginer un futur pour nous deux, comme je faisais au lycée. Crois-le ou non, j’avais déjà prévu comment allait se dérouler notre mariage et tout, et quand on a rompu j’ai eu l’impression que toute une vie m’avait été arrachée. Et là, il m’a suffi de passer trois dimanches avec lui et je me vois déjà me réveiller et le trouver dans la cuisine avec un café à la main et m’annoncer avec un sourire qu’il a posé Jun à l’école et…

Ces images se superposent à ses souvenirs du lycée et ça lui fait mal, ça lui fait mal à la tête, ça lui fait mal au ventre et ça lui fait mal à la poitrine, il se sent perdu face à toutes ces pensées et il en a marre, surtout que Sakusa fronce les sourcils en le regardant comme s’il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

−Je ne vois pas où est le prob…

−Je veux pas revivre une rupture avec lui ! explose-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Sakusa émet un infime mouvement de recul sur son fauteuil alors qu’Osamu ne parvient pas à s’empêcher de trembler et de crier, il a besoin de vomir ses pensées qui lui assèchent sa bouche, qui lui donnent la migraine et qui pèsent sur son estomac.

−Je veux pas que cette fois Jun soit impliquée ! Je veux pas qu’il ait à nouveau ce stupide pouvoir sur moi ! Je veux pas risquer de le voir rechuter et repartir en centre parce que j’ai pas été foutu de l’aider ! Je veux pas revoir cette inquiétude et cette haine dans les yeux de Tsumu ! Je veux pas que Jun s’attache et qu’il se barre et qu’on se retrouve à nouveau seuls et abandonnés ! J’ai peur et je suis fatigué de tout perdre absolument tout le temps !

C’est une forte étreinte qui l’interrompt soudainement. Le torse de son frère est plaqué contre son dos et ses bras entourent ses épaules comme s’il s’apprêtait à lui faire le plus gros plaquage de l’Histoire. Mais son odeur familière calme légèrement les battements de son cœur.

−Tu veux pas arrêter d’être débile, pour une fois ? marmonne Atsumu. J’ai ma propre vie sentimentale à gérer, maintenant, j’ai plus le temps de m’occuper de la tienne.

Comment cet idiot peut réussir à l’apaiser juste par sa présence ?

−Depuis quand t’es là ? demande simplement le jeune homme en tentant d’ignorer sa voix légèrement cassée.

−On est arrivés à peu près au moment où t’as commencé à gueuler.

−On ?

Il se dégage de l’étreinte de son frère pour se retourner.

Et croiser les regards de Kōtarō et Keiji Bokuto, Hinata portant Jun dans ses bras, ainsi que Suna.

Suna.

Son sang se glace dans ses veines tandis qu’il écarquille les yeux, hésitant entre l’envie de s’enterrer et celle de tuer tous les témoins présents.

−On était en route pour venir, explique Atsumu en réponse à sa question silencieuse, et en passant dans ton quartier on l’a trouvé en train de faire les cent pas devant la porte de ton immeuble. Je voulais l’ignorer mais Hinata l’a reconnu du lycée, comment t’as fait, d’ailleurs ? se coupe-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Concerné qui hausse les épaules.

−Sa posture. Même avec dix kilos de moins, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, il a pas réussi à changer cette posture trop bizarre, j’ai jamais compris comment ta colonne vertébrale fait pour tenir.

Suna, à la gauche du rouquin, se contente de soupirer.

−Bref, reprend Astumu, cet abruti d’Hinata a évidemment couru vers lui pour savoir ce qu’il foutait là, et apparemment il avait sonné mais tu répondais pas et il osait pas t’envoyer de message. Et comme c’est ton jour de congé et qu’il fait nuit, le seul endroit où on peut te trouver quand t’es pas chez toi c’est ici. Alors, dans mon incommensurable bonté, je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner.

Keiji hausse un sourcil.

−Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi, ce sont Hinata et Kōtarō qui l’ont presque forcé à venir, tu as pesté tout le trajet.

Atsumu balaie les accusations d’un geste énervé de la main, avant de reprendre.

− _Donc_ , on est arrivés, on a vu Jun dans le jardin, Hinata l’a prise en otage, et au moment d’ouvrir la porte on t’a entendu te mettre à crier, alors on est restés dans le couloir à t’écouter puis ça nous a soulés donc on a décidé d’entrer.

−Encore une fois, il ment ! s’exclame Bokuto en envoyant sa main frapper brutalement – et douloureusement, vu le bruit – le dos de son coéquipier. Il est rentré à ce moment juste parce que je le retenais et qu’il a réussi à s’échapper, si je l’avais laissé faire il aurait débarqué immédiatement pour te faire un câlin.

−N’importe quoi ! Je… j’avais l’intention de m’interposer parce que je pensais qu’il s’en prenait à Omi, et… bref, c’est pas le sujet !

Sakusa finit enfin par se lever de son fauteuil, sans paraître plus traumatisé que ça par le craquage d’Osamu ; il est sûrement habitué aux sautes d’humeur d’Atsumu.

−En effet, ce n’est pas le sujet. Par contre, rajoute-t-il en faisant un petit signe du menton vers Suna et Osamu, je pense que ces deux là doivent avoir une véritable conversation, après ce qu’a entendu Suna. Donc allez discuter dans le jardin. Pendant ce temps, Miya et moi allons sortir le chien ; Hinata, Bokuto, je crois que c’est l’heure de faire manger Jun. Keiji, tu peux veiller à ce qu’ils ne réduisent pas ma cuisine en cendres, s’il te plaît ?

Tout le monde acquiesce sagement.

Puis les deux propriétaires de l’appartement se préparent et s’en vont, accompagnés de leur énorme berger allemand plus excité qu’une puce, les quatre autres disparaissent dans la cuisine, et Osamu n’ose pas regarder Suna.

C’est son compagnon qui finit par se racler la gorge.

−On y va ?

−Heu… ouais.

Ils passent la porte et sortent de l’immeuble en silence, avant de se laisser tomber sur les deux balançoires en plastique du jardin commun.

Une éternité s’écoule.

Une éternité pesante, une éternité pleine de remords, une éternité coupable.

Et puis :

−Moi aussi, j’ai peur.

Osamu tourne légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour voir Suna se balancer du bout des pieds, comme un enfant hésitant.

−J’ai peur que tu n’aies plus jamais véritablement confiance en moi. J’ai peur d’avoir manqué trop de choses avec toi, et que tu ne sois plus capable de m’aimer comme au lycée. J’ai peur que tu ne me juges pas assez bon pour m’accepter dans votre vie, à ta fille et toi. J’avais prévu de te dire tout ça, c’est pour ça que je suis allé chez toi tout à l’heure. Je comptais aussi ajouter que je ne te demande rien, que je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu partages mes sentiments et que…

−Tes sentiments ? le coupe Osamu, perdu. Comment ça, tes _sentiments_?

Son compagnon se passe brièvement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, le regard toujours caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

−Je m’en suis rendu compte quand tu es rentré, tu sais, le soir où j’ai gardé la petite. Quand tu t’es endormi sur mon épaule, plus exactement. Tu faisais souvent ça, au lycée, après t’être goinfré ; tu posais ta tête sur mon épaule et tu t’endormais en deux secondes. Et moi, j’avais tellement peur de te réveiller que je restais totalement immobile jusqu’à la reprise des cours, Aran prenait à chaque fois une photo pour se foutre de ma gueule en disant qu’il pouvait enfin se venger de toutes les fois où j’ai immortalisé à jamais les moments les plus embarrassants de tous les membres de l’équipe, lui compris. Et ce soir-là, c’était comme… retrouver ce qu’on avait avant que je gâche tout.

−Ça t’arrivait de t’endormir aussi, se souvient le jeune homme.

−Oui, on raté plusieurs après-midis de cours à cause de ça.

−Et quand on se réveillait on devait courir jusqu’au gymnase pour pas être trop en retard à l’entraînement.

−Tout ça pour être accueillis par les autres qui se moquaient à chaque fois en demandant si on avait baisé.

−Alors qu’ils savaient très bien qu’on était en train de dormir dans un couloir, ils essayaient juste de nous foutre la honte.

−Ils comprenaient pas qu’ils s’acharnaient pour rien, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour nous embarrasser.

Ils rient quelques instants aux souvenirs, à toutes ces fois où, pour se venger des moqueries, ils s’embrassaient le plus langoureusement possible devant leurs coéquipiers qui finissaient par lâcher des « c’est bon, on a compris » dégoûtés.

Puis Osamu se calme, et regarde son compagnon sourire légèrement pendant huit secondes, silencieux.

La première fois, c’est lui qui s’est confessé le premier. Et pas de la façon la plus romantique qui soit ; ils faisaient une pause durant l’entraînement pour boire un peu d’eau, et il lui a simplement dit « j’crois que je suis amoureux de toi » entre deux gorgées. Et Suna a haussé les sourcils, s’est essuyé le visage avec une serviette et a répondu « cool, moi aussi » puis l’a embrassé chastement sur les lèvres avant de repartir sur le terrain.

Toute l’équipe avait recraché son eau, mortifiée par cette scène.

Et maintenant, c’est Suna qui fait le premier pas sur la balançoire d’un jardin dans la nuit déjà bien installée.

Il soupire, se concentre à nouveau sur leur sujet de discussion original.

−Tes sentiments, je les partage, et c’est ça le problème, marmonne-t-il. Être avec moi signifie accepter le fait que Jun fasse partie intégrante de ma vie et un enfant c’est mille préoccupations en plus, et t’as tes propres…

−Miya.

−Quoi ?

−Je ne cherche pas à te récupérer, je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressens ; encore une fois, je ne te demande _rien_. En plus, j’ai encore un peu de chemin à faire avant d’être guéri, et j’ai absolument pas envie que tu penses que c’est ta faute si je retourne au centre, je ne veux pas que tu prennes soin de moi comme tu le faisais au lycée. À présent, j’ai un psy, un parrain et une sœur infirmière sur le dos tout le temps, et je refuse de dépendre à nouveau de quelqu’un, je suis capable de régler tout ça seul.

−Et si moi j’ai envie de te récupérer ?

Les mots sont sortis sans qu’il ait pu les retenir.

C’est ça, son problème.

Il dit les choses trop facilement. Il s’emporte trop vite, quelle que soit la façon. Il est trop impulsif pour tout.

Alors que Suna, lui qui analyse tout, semble toujours peser ses mots avant de les prononcer à haute voix.

C’est pour ça que leurs disputes faisaient si mal à Osamu. Parce qu’il savait très bien que Suna pensait chacun des mots qu’il lui adressait.

−C’est pas…

Il tente de se reprendre.

Difficilement.

Mais le silence attentif de son compagnon est… apaisant.

−Désolé, finit-il par soupirer, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C’est juste que… pendant un instant j’ai cru que t’envisageais un futur pour nous et là tu sembles dire le contraire.

Suna souffle du nez, sourit.

−J’aimerais beaucoup envisager un futur pour nous. Mais je pense quand même qu’il nous faut un peu plus de temps, tu vois ? On vient tout juste de se retrouver après sept ans, on a beaucoup changé et je ne vais pas encore très bien. Et tu as raison par rapport à Jun, c’est important d’être sûr que je sois à la hauteur.

Osamu pousse sur son pied pour se balancer un peu tout en réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune homme.

−On peut se donner quelques mois pour réapprendre à se connaître, pour que tu guérisses et pour qu’on voie si ça marche avec Jun.

−Comme quand on flirtait au début du lycée ? J’aime bien l’idée.

Leurs regards finissent enfin par se croiser, et ils échangent un petit sourire, comme une promesse.

Le portail de la résidence s’ouvre alors sur Sakusa, Atsumu et leur chien.

−C’est bon, vous avez fini de parler ? On va manger maintenant, j’ai la dalle.

−Miya, laisse-les tranquille.

Mais Osamu se redresse.

−On vous suit.

Seulement, il marque un temps d’arrêt avant de se tourner vers Suna, toujours assis sur sa balançoire.

La première fois, c’était Osamu qui s’est confessé, et c’est Suna qui l’a embrassé.

Cette fois, c’est Suna qui a abordé le sujet, et c’est Osamu qui se penche pour déposer un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

−Allons-y, murmure-t-il.

Son compagnon sourit.

Quand ils entrent dans l’appartement, tout le monde est déjà attablé, à l’exception de Jun qui somnole sur le canapé.

Bokuto se tortille sur sa chaise en lançant un regard appuyé à Osamu, qui fronce les sourcils pendant une longue demi-seconde avant de comprendre.

Oh.

Il enjoint Suna à s’asseoir et fait de même, puis appelle sa fille pour qu’elle vienne sur ses genoux.

Une fois que tout est en place, Bokuto se lève comme s’il venait de se faire violemment piquer par un insecte, et se racle la gorge pour réclamer l’attention de tout le monde.

−Comme vous êtes une sorte de deuxième famille pour Keiji et moi, on voulait que vous soyez les premiers au courant. Tsum-Tsum, roulement de tambour, s’il te plaît…

Il s'interrompt pendant quelques secondes, laissant Atsumu tapoter rapidement du bout des doigts sur la table, puis écarte les bras d'un geste brusque.

-On va adopter un bébé ! finit-il par crier si fort que tout l’immeuble l’a forcément entendu.

−Notre dossier a simplement été retenu pour l’instant, précise Keiji, il y a encore pas mal de démarches à faire et ce sera long.

Il n’arrive pas pour autant à réprimer le sourire heureux dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Hinata se met à hurler en sautant de sa chaise, Atsumu a les larmes aux yeux, Sakusa les félicite à demi-mot et Suna se penche vers Osamu.

−Tu le savais ?

−Ouais, Bokuto me l’avait dit sans faire exprès.

−Ça veut dire quoi adopter ?

Il baisse les yeux vers sa fille recroquevillée contre lui, confuse.

−Ça veut dire que dans quelques temps ils vont accueillir un bébé qui a besoin de parents. Ils deviendront les papas de cet enfant comme moi je suis le tien.

Jun fronce les sourcils et son visage se ferme comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

Et puis :

−Trop bien !

Elle saute des genoux d’Osamu pour courir dans les bras de Keiji.

−Je pourrai être sa grande sœur ?

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement.

−Si tu veux, oui.

−Et vous allez le chercher quand ?

−Dès qu’on en a le droit. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu seras la première personne qu’on préviendra.

Elle pousse un cri de victoire qui fait aboyer le chien ; Bokuto lâche enfin Hinata toujours accroché à son cou et Sakusa, ignorant totalement les larmes dévalant les joues de son compagnon, se tourne alors vers Suna et Osamu.

−Et vous alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

Un rapide regard échangé.

Et deux sourires.

−On va y aller doucement.

−Très doucement. Et suivant comment on évolue, on verra si ça vaut le coup ou pas.

−Super, bougonne Atsumu, ça veut dire qu’ils vont juste recommencer à se tourner autour en gloussant toute la journée.

−Qu’est-ce que t’en as à foutre, rétorque son frère, t’as ton propre appartement et ta propre équipe, maintenant, tu nous verras plus aussi souvent.

−Et puis, renchérit nonchalamment Sakusa, il me semble t’avoir entendu dire que tu es trop occupé avec ta vie sentimentale personnelle pour te mêler de celle d’Osamu.

−Omi-Omi, t’es de quel côté, au juste ?

−Visiblement pas du tien, en tout cas, ricane Suna.

−Ça ! s’écrie Atsumu en pointant son interlocuteur du doigt. Ça, ça m’a absolument pas manqué, et quand ils s’y mettent à deux c’est les _pires_! Je refuse de passer encore une seule seconde avec eux !

⸺⸻

Sept mois se sont écoulés.

Jun a passé la barre des quatre ans, Kōtarō et Keiji ont fait la rencontre de leur fils, Akinori, trois jours auparavant, Atsumu a demandé Sakusa en mariage – ce dernier a versé quelques larmes en acceptant, mais est sincèrement prêt à tuer n’importe quelle personne faisant allusion à ce détail, son fiancé compris – et Hinata s’est encore fait hurler dessus au téléphone par son capitaine pour avoir failli lâcher publiquement qu’il comptait partir quelques semaines au Brésil avec Kageyama une fois la saison terminée ; mais ce qu’a préféré Osamu, c’est le fait que Suna ait été présent durant tous ces événements.

Et aujourd’hui est un jour spécial.

Osamu a posé un jour de congé et a appelé l’école en disant que Jun était malade pour qu’elle soit libre également. La veille, il s’est amusé à se teindre à nouveau les cheveux en gris pour l’occasion, et, après une bonne demi-heure de supplications, a fait de même avec les pointes de sa fille tout en expliquant bien que c’est exceptionnel et en lui faisant promettre de ne pas pleurnicher quand il lui coupera les cheveux avant de retourner à l’école.

Ils se faufilent dans les gradins pour rejoindre leurs amis ; Sakusa, un masque sur le nez et les mains dans les poches, les salue d’un vague mouvement de tête tandis qu’Atsumu et Bokuto se ruent sur Jun pour complimenter ses cheveux. Et au vu du regard brillant de la fillette, Osamu soupire en anticipant déjà les larmes et les « mais tonton Tsumu et Bokuto ils ont dit que c’est joli » quand il débarquera dans sa chambre, une paire de ciseaux à la main.

Keiji et Hinata reviennent du stand des boissons quelques minutes plus tard, les bras bien trop chargés.

−On a presque tout dévalisé, rit le rouquin, il y a même eu un type dans la queue qui a failli nous crier dessus.

−Il semblait prêt à se battre, oui, renchérit Keiji, mais il a reconnu Hinata et s’est confondu en excuses avant de lui demander un autographe.

Bokuto écarquille les yeux tout en les débarrassant de leur fardeau.

−J’aurais dû venir avec vous, imagine s’il s’en était pris à Keiji.

Atsumu attrape deux canettes de soda, tend la première à sa nièce et ouvre la seconde, puis hausse un sourcil.

−T’aurais voulu y être pour protéger ton mari ou pour que le type te demande un autographe à toi aussi, Bokkun ?

−Pour qui tu me prends ?

−Fermez-la, grogne Sakusa, tout le monde vous regarde.

Les concernés jettent un petit coup d’œil autour d’eux avant de se taire, penauds, au moment où des applaudissements s’élèvent. Osamu prend Jun dans ses bras et ils se rapprochent tous les sept de la barrière pour acclamer Komori, le cousin de Sakusa qui vient d’entrer sur le terrain avec les membres de son équipe.

Et puis, après quelques secondes de brouhaha indistinct :

−RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

La voix suraiguë de sa fille lui donne l’impression d’avoir eu instantanément les tympans brisés, mais ça valait le coup, car il le voit sursauter, lever la tête vers eux – comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle – et répondre par un petit signe de la main.

Durant les deux heures de match, le tout premier auquel participe Suna depuis presque cinq ans, ils se déchaînent dans les gradins, et font à eux sept plus de bruit que tous les supporters de l’équipe adverse réunis.

Suna a dû se faire remplacer par deux fois à cause de sa condition physique, mais ça ne l’a pas empêché de marquer plusieurs points décisifs qui ont fait littéralement bondir de joie ses amis. Et quand il a contré le champion de l’équipe adverse, les supporters rivaux ont senti sept regards d’une suffisance sans limite peser sur eux.

Le match se finit sur une victoire écrasante des EJP Raijin, et Suna a à peine le temps de sortir du bâtiment que Jun s’élance dans ses bras à la façon d’un boulet de canon.

Komori les rejoint pour discuter un peu du match et beaucoup du mariage prochain entre Sakusa et Atsumu, Bokuto et Hinata imitent dans le vide les attaques qui les ont impressionnés, Keiji a retrouvé l’un de ses anciens coéquipiers, Washio, et échange avec lui les nouvelles de ces dernières années.

Osamu se dirige alors vers Suna qui l’accueille avec un rictus.

−Nostalgie du lycée ?

L’interpellé se passe une main dans ses cheveux gris, amusé.

−Je me suis dit que ce serait drôle ; je compte les garder quelques jours et ensuite les reteindre en noir.

−Et la petite ?

−C’est juste les pointes, et elle a promis de pas me faire un scandale quand je les couperai, ajoute-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de sa fille.

Sa fille qui fuit la conversation avec un distrait « oui, oui. »

Suna ricane, la repose sur le sol et hausse un sourcil en plantant son regard dans celui d’Osamu.

−Alors ? Notre décision tient toujours ?

Le jeune homme sourit et entremêle ses doigts aux siens avant de l’attirer à lui.

−À toi de me dire, murmure-t-il d’un ton railleur, t’as gagné le match, non ?

Le rictus déchirant le visage de son compagnon s’étire un peu plus.

−Oui.

−Alors bienvenue dans la famille Miya.

−Comment ça, bienvenue dans la famille Miya ? les interrompt fortement Atsumu en fronçant les sourcils.

Osamu soupire bruyamment et se tourne vers son frère.

−Ça fait un petit moment qu’on a convenu que s’il gagnait son premier match, on deviendrait officiellement un couple.

Face à cette nonchalante déclaration, les yeux d’Astumu et Hinata sont sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, Sakusa semble dépassé par les événements, Bokuto hurle de rire et Keiji se pince l’arête du nez.

−Vous avez sérieusement parié votre relation sur un _match_? Qu’est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous aviez perdu ?

−Ça aurait signifié qu’on n’était pas encore prêts, répond Suna comme si c’était une évidence.

−Mais il a gagné, donc c’est parfait, rajoute Osamu, tout sourire.

Atsumu se passe les mains sur le visage, abattu.

−Et dire que c’est _ça_ qui élève ma nièce…

−On s’occupera de déménager tes affaires le week-end prochain, lâche Osamu en ignorant totalement son frère, comme ça ça nous laisse le temps de faire de la place à la maison et tu peux commencer à trier de ton côté. Jun ! Rin va venir vivre avec nous, ça te pose pas de problème ?

La fillette, qui jusque là s’était totalement désintéressée des conversations des adultes au profit d’un chat qui a eu le malheur de passer devant elle, se redresse brusquement, les yeux pétillants.

−Pour de vrai ?

Son père acquiesce simplement, ce qui la fait bondir de joie et se mettre à déblatérer à propos de tout ce qu’ils pourront faire tous les trois.

Près d’eux, Bokuto s’est rapproché de son mari pour lui embrasser gentiment la tempe et murmurer à son oreille quelques mots qui arrachent un immense sourire au jeune homme.

⸺⸻

Ce matin là, Osamu se réveille de lui-même, sans le hurlement son réveil dans ses oreilles.

Il se lève, s’étire et marche en titubant légèrement, encore un peu dans les vapes, jusqu’à la pièce principale de son appartement d’où se dégage une agréable odeur de nourriture.

Rin est là, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, un café à la main.

−J’ai déposé Jun à l’école pour que tu puisses rester au lit plus longtemps, t’avais l’air crevé en rentrant, cette nuit.

Osamu s’approche de lui pour déposer un baiser endormi sur ses lèvres avec un merci à peine soufflé, et s’attable.

Dimanche, ils iront tous les trois au parc pour jouer au volley avec Atsumu, Kiyoomi, Hinata, Keiji, Bokuto et Akinori, comme le veut leur petite tradition.

Osamu prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux, sourit.

Pour le moment, il va juste profiter de sa matinée avec son fiancé.


End file.
